Quand deux coeurs purs se cherchent
by Dragonha
Summary: Quand un accident survient entre Kadoma et un autre élève. Kujo intervient et fout les jetons à tous le monde. Que va-t-il se passer entre lui et Kadoma ?


**Quand deux cœurs purs se cherchent. **

Une nouvelle journée commence au lycée Osaka, une journée tout ce qu'il y a d'ordinaire. Mizuki cache toujours son identité à tous, Sano fait mine de ne pas savoir, Nakatsu joue les dragueurs d'opérette auprès de 'son' Ashiya. En bref, la routine dans ce lycée pour garçons. Après une journée épuisante de cours tout le monde est content de pouvoir souffler. Enfin, cela c'est pour ceux qui n'ont pas de club. (N'est-ce pas Mizuki ? M : Sans commentaire.)

Quand à ceux qui font du saut en hauteur, du foot ou encore de l'ikebana, ils s'en vont tous gaiement à leurs activités. Dans le cas du premier dortoir, celui où gouverne Tennoji Megumi, chef du club de karaté, la réplique est vraie aussi. Plutôt deux fois qu'une. D'ailleurs, on entend très bien les cris que poussent les karatékas. Heu, ou en fait, juste Tennoji criant ses ordres de postures comme un malade. Chose habituel, à laquelle, tous les membres sont habitués pour de bon.

Parmi eux, (pas fait exprès) le jeune Kadoma, un jeune homme à l'apparence frêle. Il est le seul de ce dortoir ou presque à avoir un joli minois, ce qui donne à ses condisciples l'envie de l'asticoter. Voilà ce qui va provoquer un ouragan aujourd'hui même.

Plus précisément, l'entraînement est terminé et tous se trouve désormais dans la douche. Il n'existe pas de gêne ici, donc tous se déshabille sans complexe. Sauf Shôtaro Kadoma évidemment. Il s'en veut d'être ainsi, si petit avec des hanches fines et un torse imberbe. Il est si différent des autres.

C'est justement ce qu'apprécient ses camarades, enfin, un beau gosse dans ce dortoir de brutes. S'empressant de se déshabiller, Sho-chan ceigne rapidement une serviette autour de ses hanches. Quand, il se retourne, la vision qu'il offrit à tous ses condisciples les fit baver de convoitise. Kadoma, très naïf, ne le remarque pas et s'avance lentement, les yeux baissés, vers un coin libre des douches.

Pendant ce temps, Tennoji a pris à part son second Kujo Itsuki, un bel homme au corps d'athlète, et l'idole de Kadoma. En effet, comme le lendemain Megumi sera absent, il doit donner ses consignes à son ami. Au bout de quelques minutes de recommandation, Kujo peut enfin se reposer loin des vociférations de son sempai mais néanmoins ami. Il réfléchit un instant, puis se dit que finalement la douche lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Il se dirige donc vers les bains où ses kohais sont déjà. Quand il entra dans la pièce, tout était silencieux, chose curieuse puisque la fin de l'entraînement signifie souvent que les conversations légères viennent détendre l'atmosphère. En fait, une fois qu'il parcourut la salle des yeux, il vit un groupuscule dans le fond de la salle d'eau.

Revenons un instant en arrière pour comprendre. Lorsque Kadoma était parvenu au fond de la pièce, il se vit rapidement entouré par ses aînés. On se demande pourquoi ? Non, évidemment. Cette fois, les karatékas ne veulent pas laisser passer l'occasion d'embarrasser ce beau deuxième année. Donc, c'est un jeune brun acculé et légèrement anxieux qui fait face à quelques troisièmes années lubriques lorsque Kujo débarque.

Quand Itsuki remarqua que son beau Sho-chan était pris au piège par ces petits cons, il vit rouge. Cela empira quand un pauvre inconscient arracha la petite serviette du deuxième année.

Un faible cri échappa au jeune brun et il tenta de dissimuler maladroitement sa pauvre petite chose. « C'est vraiment mignon. T'es vraiment bien foutu mon petit Kadoma. Un vrai petit cochon avec ce délicieux visage gêné. » Celui qui semblait le chef de bande avait dit ça très près de sa victime mais assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Ces propos finirent d'enrager l'immense colère du second de Tennoji. Il ne tint plus et se précipita vivement sur les petites frappes.

Avec un visage impassible mais terrifiant, il déclara : « C'est une honte de vous en prendre à lui. L'entraînement ne vous apprend donc rien ? Utiliser sa force contre un petit être comme lui est vraiment une des pires choses que vous pouviez faire. En tant que vice-capitaine, je vous ordonne d'aller faire une série de cinquante pompes et trente tours de cour. Immédiatement et dans cette tenue. » Les trois garçons étaient effrayés et très prêts de faire une crise cardiaque à l'entente de leur châtiment.

Tous les autres déglutissaient avec difficulté, se jurant de ne jamais faire la même erreur. Enerver Kujo sempai est une très, très mauvaise idée. Shôtaro, par contre, était aux anges. Son précieux sempai l'avait défendu. Ce dernier se retourna d'ailleurs vers lui, une fois que les fauteurs de trouble se furent carapatés.

Le grand blond lui tendait sa serviette et Shô l'attrapa par le bout que tenait le beau karatéka. Leurs doigts entrèrent en contact une brève seconde, mais ce fût assez pour électrifier les deux jeunes gens.

La séance de douche se finit sans autre incident, la plupart des garçons ne prêtant plus attention aux protagonistes de l'accident. Seuls, Kadoma et Kujo pensaient encore à cela. Le sempai pensant qu'il avait encore été trop gentil avec les trois petits cons. Sho-chan, lui, repensait à ce qu'on lui avait dit et à l'intervention providentielle de son idole. Il espérait que ce geste le rende spécial aux yeux de son cher vice-capitaine.

Quant aux débiles qui avaient attaqués le brun, ils exécutaient docilement la punition qu'ils avaient méritée. Sachant que leur terrible supérieur était au courant de tout.

Quelques jours plus tard 

Un nouvel entraînement avait lieu. Ce jour-là, Tennoji décida de répéter certains mouvements. Il répartit sa troupe en groupes de deux. Kadoma se retrouva avec un gentil camarade assez doué. Les combats commencèrent et ce, sous l'œil avisé des deux maîtres de dojo.

Les duels se déroulaient sans encombre, jusqu'à ce qu'un mauvais mouvement fasse perdre l'équilibre à un des karatékas. Celui-ci se trouvait juste derrière Kadoma. Ainsi, il ne vit pas son camarade tombé vers lui. Sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait, Ka-chan prit sa position, en appui sur sa jambe droite. Juste à ce moment, la collision entre lui et Izano se passa. Les deux garçons tombèrent en un bruit sourd à terre.

Alerté par le chahut, les deux responsables, Tennoji et Kujo, s'empressèrent de foncer sur les accidentés. Toute la salle les entoura rapidement. Izano se releva lentement, semblant n'avoir rien de cassé, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Kadoma qui se tenait la cheville.

Les deux sempai le relevèrent en prenant garde de ne pas le blesser plus. Kujo tâta le pied et la jambe de son protégé et constata qu'il s'était soit luxé la cheville ou qu'elle était tordue. Sans plus de cérémonie, Tennoji dépêcha son second afin qu'il emmène le blessé à l'infirmerie.

Sho-chan avait vraiment mal et remerciait pour une fois sa corpulence, permettant à son capitaine de ne pas tarder à le conduire se faire soigner. Evidemment, trop innocent et gêné par la douleur, il ne remarqua pas la lueur inquiète présente dans les yeux de son porteur.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la porte de la salle de soin, Kujo laissa passer un léger soupir de contentement. L'aîné poussa rapidement la porte du pied et entra vaille que vaille dans l'antre du célébrissime docteur despotique. Celui-ci s'occupait de dossiers mineurs et leva la tête au son de la porte coulissante. Le tableau qu'il avait devant lui ne l'étonna guère. 'Ces karatékas, ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher d'avoir quelque chose. Enfin, avec ces deux-là, ça peut aller, mais d'autres pourraient aller se brosser.' pensa Uméda.

Le grand blond (1) déposa son poids plume sur un lit et expliqua ce qui s'était passé à l'infirmier. Là-dessus, le roux travailla sérieusement et examina le pied du petit brun. « Une cheville luxée. Ca n'arrive pas souvent ici. Enfin, tu prends ces cachets tous les soirs, pour la douleur. Je vais te faire un bandage serré afin que tu ne sollicites pas ton pied. Tu en as pour deux semaines sans entraînements et tu ne dois pas trop appuyer dessus. Il faudrait pour bien faire que tu ne bouges pas du tout. Je vais te signer une ordonnance pour absence en classe. »

Le lieutenant se crispa au verdict, quelle déveine, plus de Kadoma à l'entraînement et il ne le verrait plus qu'aux repas, et encore. Il avait bien une solution à proposer, mais il doutait que les deux hommes soient consentants. Quant au blessé, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il soit nul au point de se faire mal si bêtement, et qu'en prime, il ne verrait plus son sempai pendant deux semaines. C'était trop long.

« Excusez-moi, professeur, n'est-il pas possible que j'assiste au moins aux cours et aux entraînements ? Je ne ferais rien de dangereux, je vous le promets, mais le karaté est toute ma vie et je ne veux pas rater mes cours à cause d'une raison si bête. »

Hokuto comprit très bien, le manège du petit gamin mais il hésitait. Il faudrait qu'un garçon assez fort porte assistance au petit. Il ne doutait pas que celui qui l'avait amené ferait très bien l'affaire, et qu'il le voudrait.

« Il y a bien un moyen, mais demander à un élève de te porter ainsi pendant deux semaines lui causerait sans doute des soucis. Je pourrais dire oui quand quelqu'un voudra bien s'occuper de toi, nuit et jour et quand tu m'auras certifié que tu n'utiliseras pas trop ta cheville jusqu'à ce que je te le dise. » Itsuki se désigna immédiatement, se portant responsable de l'accident, et jurant que Kadoma ne marcherait pas pendant deux semaines.

Avant de s'en aller, le docteur Uméda donna à Kujo un tube de crème en plus, lui expliquant quand la mettre et la façon de faire. Sho-chan ne les entendait plus, essayant d'intégrer le fait que son idole allait le porter en princesse dans toute l'école.

Il n'avait pas pensé que son supérieur aille jusque là, sacrifier son temps pour un petit deuxième année empoté. Le lieutenant était tellement gentil et cool, mais le jeune garçon se demandait ce que signifiait le jour et nuit dont le médecin avait parlé.

La nouvelle concernant le joli beau gosse fit le tour de l'école. Si bien que Mizuki, Sano et leur bande vinrent trouver Kadoma pour lui remonter le moral, pour qu'il cesse de penser à son incapacité.

A ce moment-là, Itsuki Kujo récupérait diverses affaires dans sa chambre, s'apprêtant à s'installer dans le domaine de son petit ange. Le colocataire de Sho-chan comprenant tout à fait ses raisons s'empressa de changer ses effets de chambre. Quelle ne fut donc pas la surprise du petit brun lorsque son lieutenant lui fit franchir la porte de sa chambre.

Le plus jeune nota tout de suite que les affaires présentes à la gauche de la chambre n'appartenaient pas à son colocataire. « Excusez-moi sempai ! A qui appartienne ces affaires, ce ne sont pas celle de mon ami. » Itsuki lui répondit : « En effet, Kadoma. Je pensais que tu t'en souvenais. Le docteur m'a chargé de veiller sur toi nuit et jour. Donc je viens m'installer avec toi. D'ailleurs, maintenant que tu as mangé je dois te laver puis te passer la pommade que le médecin m'a donnée. »

Le cerveau de notre karatéka préféré (Ka-chan qui d'autre ^_^) grilla. Il n'y croyait pas, son aîné allait… Seigneur ! Il allait être lavé par son idole et nouveau colocataire. Dieu ! Dans quelle merde s'était-il fourré ? « Mais heu… Je… Sempai, je me laverais bien tout seul enfin ! C'est juste mon pied qui est en mauvais état, pas mes bras, laissez-moi… »

Le pauvre petit ne put finir sa phrase que le regard déterminé de son aîné le cloua sur place et le rendit muet comme une tombe. Evidemment, Kujo n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié que son protégé veuille l'écarter de sa mission.

La porte de la salle d'eau vit un bon coup de pied l'a délogé de son encadrement, Itsuki entra sans ménagement dans la pièce et déposa avec bien plus de douceur son paquet sur un petit tabouret. Le grand karatéka s'empressa de poser ses mains sur le tee-shirt de son cadet et le lui enleva d'un coup. Ka-chan ne put retenir un gémissement au coup sec employé par le blond. Ce son incita le vice-capitaine à se calmer.

Alors, tendrement, il passa ses mains sur le pantalon du gamin. Celui-ci rougit aussi sec et mis ses mains sans réfléchir sur celles qui étaient occupés à dégrafer son pantalon. « Je vais le faire sempai, s'il vous plait. Kujo céda et tenta de se faire violence quand son petit fantasme finit de défaire le bouton et de tirer la braguette du vêtement. Seulement, lorsque le pauvre blessé tenta de prendre équilibre sur ses jambes pour faire descendre les deux tissus gênants, le garçon vacilla.

Si bien qu'Itsuki l'agrippa fermement et le déposa délicatement sur le siège en descendant au préalable, légèrement, le boxer et le pantalon. Une fois découvert, Kadoma, en un réflexe, cacha son petit pénis de ses mains, gêné que celui qu'il aimait puisse se moquer de la minuscule taille de son 'truc'.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, son beau capitaine le trouvait absolument magnifique, surtout ce mignon petit engin qui pendouillait entre ses jambes. Il ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur son visage quand il vit le geste de son kohai.

Une fois la gêne passée, les deux garçons entreprirent de passer à la toilette proprement dite. Tandis que le plus jeune s'occupait de son torse, de son visage et du devant de ses jambes, le plus âgé frotta le dos, les fesses et l'arrière des petites jambes. Moment qu'évidemment, l'aîné apprécia beaucoup. La toilette terminée, Kujo emmena le petit sur son lit et l'aida à mettre son pyjama.

Ce que ne comprit vraiment le cadet. « Sempai, je peux vous aider vous savez. Je veux me rendre utile et ne pas être une charge pour vous. Je vous frotterais le dos. » débita-t-il un sourire innocent aux lèvres, et ne se rendant absolument pas compte du double sens de sa phrase.

Son vis-à-vis refusa poliment son aide, prétextant qu'il devait vraiment ménager son pied et ne pas toujours vouloir trop en faire. Là-dessus, il alla dans la salle de bain, se lavant et en profita pour chasser la belle érection qui avait pointé son nez un peu plus tôt.

Vint le moment où Itsuki prit le tube de pommade et s'approcha de son petit karatéka préféré. Ce dernier ne voyant rien de bien gênant à cela, étendit son pied sur son lit. Le vice-capitaine étala le gel sur ses mains avant de masser en douceur le fragile membre. Une fois cela fait, ils éteignirent la lumière et se mirent au lit.

Le lendemain les choses recommencèrent, petit déjeuner, cours, dîner, cours, karaté et souper. Enfin, les soins quotidiens au lever et avant de se coucher. Une routine s'installa pendant deux, trois jours. Jusqu'à ce qu'une décision de Kadoma bouleverse un peu le cours des choses.

En effet, le jeune karatéka adorait aller aux bains publics. Et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus été. C'est ainsi, que pensant qu'il n'avait plus très mal, il était guéri, Sho-chan s'en alla en ville seul. Grave erreur ! D'abord sur le chemin, il se fit draguer par quelques garçons, à cause de sa constitution. Puis, en leur échappant, il ressentit plus de douleur que sur le moment où il s'était fait mal.

Il fut vraiment soulagé d'arriver enfin à l'entrée du bain public. Après avoir payé son entrée et s'être déshabillé, il put enfin se délasser dans un bain chaud et calme. Au vu de l'heure qu'il était, il n'y avait pas grand-monde.

Pendant ce temps-là, Itsuki se préoccupait de ne pas voir sortir Kadoma de l'établissement, avec son ex-colocataire comme soutien. Quand ce dernier lui eut appris que Kadoma avait quelque chose à faire en ville, il se fit réprimander sec. Kujo n'en revenait pas. Trois jours à peine qu'il se soignait et sous prétexte qu'il n'avait plus grand mal, il s'en allait vagabonder.

Il se renseigna auprès des amis de son protégé mais ses recherches ne donnèrent rien. Quand il se décida à sortir de l'école, il intercepta une conversation entre deux lycéens. Ceux-ci discutaient tranquillement d'un petit gars qui ressemblait de façon troublante à une fille. Aussitôt, le sempai comprit et fit se retourner les deux cloportes qui avaient osés s'approcher de sa merveille.

« Dites-moi immédiatement, où il était quand vous l'avez croisé. » Les dragueurs révélèrent directement l'info en voyant la tête furieuse de leur agresseur. Sitôt qu'il eût vent de la localisation de son protégé, le vice-capitaine fila rapidement au lieu indiqué.

Pendant la course du sempai vers les bains, Kadoma lui profitait d'avoir les bains pour lui tout seul, ou presque, en se massant son pied blessé. C'est dans cette position qu'il se trouvait quand quelqu'un entra comme un boulet dans la pièce. Aussitôt, il releva la tête pour tomber sur les yeux revolvers de son idole furieuse. Celle-ci tenta de se calmer pour ne pas créer plus de scandale que nécessaire.

Il se rapprocha en quelques foulées de son inconscient de kohai. Itsuki lui dit alors : « Sors immédiatement de là et vite. On doit s'expliquer. » Shotarô, comprenant le dramatique de sa situation, n'émit aucune objection et s'exécuta. Il ajusta rapidement sa serviette à sa taille avant de sortir du bain sous les quelques regards des clients et du gérant.

Les deux karatékas allèrent dans les vestiaires. Kujo laissa le temps à ce jeune idiot de se rhabiller avant de lui agripper le bras pour le retourner vers lui. « Te rends-tu compte à quel point je me suis inquiété ? Espèce d'idiot, tu m'as fait une frayeur pas possible. Qu'est-ce qui t'est donc passé par la tête pour sortir comme ça. Et comment aurais-tu fait pour rentrer avec ton pied dans cet état ? Imagines que tu aies aggravé ta blessure, franchement ! »

Tout le long de sa tirade, il avait accentué la pression de ses doigts sur le bras du deuxième année. Si bien que Kadoma se retenait de pleurer, non seulement de douleur, mais aussi et surtout à cause de ce sentiment de trahison qui le taraudait envers son cher Kujo. C'est vrai, il aurait dû le prévenir mais il en avait assez d'être couvé ainsi, sans pouvoir s'échapper de la prison dorée.

Lisant la détresse et la peine sincère qui luisaient dans ces deux orbes noirs, Itsuki le lâcha et se morigéna d'avoir déballé tant de sentiments et d'avoir fait pleurer son adorable kohai. Sho-chan ne retint pas ses larmes et pleura devant le terminal, ou plutôt sur son épaule. Les deux garçons restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, le temps que le plus jeune se calme.

Une fois la crise de larmes finie, ils n'échangèrent plus un mot, se contentant de faire comme d'habitude : Itsuki portant son petit protégé. Seulement, à partir de ce jour-là, leurs rapports ne furent plus pareils.

Deux jours passèrent dans cette ambiance juste polie entre les deux garçons. Les soins que le sempai apportait à son blessé étaient comme automatiques. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées tout le temps, faisant machinalement chaque geste quotidien. Kadoma, de son côté, avait fini par réaliser ce qu'il avait fait : il avait désobéi, pour la première fois de sa vie, à un professeur et à son supérieur. Par chance, sa blessure ne s'était pas aggravée mais son pied l'élançait quand même. Comme s'il voulait qu'il réalise bien l'ampleur de sa bêtise.

Au matin du troisième jour suivant la fuite du petit brun, un événement changea encore une fois, la relation, jusqu'alors platonique, des deux jeunes hommes. Ce fut encore un garçon du 1er dortoir qui en fut l'instigateur.

Seulement cette fois, ce ne fut pas Kadoma la victime de l'assaut mais Kujo. Cela se passa après l'entraînement. Un certain Haïka Masamune qui demanda à son vice-capitaine un petit entretien derrière le dojo. Evidemment, il n'avait pas loupé les rapports très amicaux qu'il y avait entre lui et le petit Ka-chan, qu'il lorgnait.

« Vice-capitaine, j'ai remarqué que vous étiez en froid avec Kadoma-kun. Aussi, je vous préviens que je vais le séduire et j'aimerais que vous vous retiriez. Bien sûr, nous allons nous battre pour faire ça dans les règles. Si je gagne vous l'abandonnez mais si je perds je vous le laisse. Je ne tiens pas à me mettre entre vous non plus s'il vous préfère à moi. »

Seulement, le petit en question entendit toute la conversation entre eux, grâce à la fenêtre sous laquelle il était assis. Si bien qu'il ne manqua pas d'entendre le début qui marquait un combat entre ses deux soupirants. Ne réfléchissant plus, il se précipita sur l'aire de combat. Il s'interposa entre les deux hommes et leur cria d'arrêter. Ce qu'ils firent.

Sitôt que les deux sempais se furent excusés pour leurs comportements, Kadoma s'empressa de les faire taire. Se tournant vers Haïka, il le salua et le remercia pour ses sentiments mais les rejeta poliment, déclarant qu'il était amoureux depuis longtemps de leur vice-capitaine. Comme promis, le soupirant s'en alla sans faire d'esclandre, et en félicitant même son rival.

C'est là que Kujo attrapa la taille de Shotaro et le prit en princesse dans ses bras. Ils se regardèrent un moment, transmettant tout leur amour à travers leurs yeux. Itsuki tira la tête de son protégé vers lui, afin de sceller leurs lèvres en un chaste baiser. Il lui murmura un merci pour sa déclaration.

Quelques jours plus tard, Kadoma fut guéri et repris son rythme de vie habituel. La seule différence, c'est que maintenant, il n'était plus tout seul pour aller aux bains publics.

FIN.


End file.
